The present invention relates to a method of welding and an assembly formed by the method.
Welding methods are often very critical when an assembly if formed by welding two or more components together. For example, an important consideration in connection with rotary machines including compressors, turbines, refrigeration and gas liquefaction units, and the like, is the design of the impellers since they substantially affect the performance of the machine. A typical radial flow impeller includes a plurality of angularly-spaced blades extending from a central support member, such as a hub or a shroud. However, the blades are often welded to the support member in a manner that results in significant steady state and alternating stresses within the weld joint, and a reduction in fatigue resistance.
Therefore, what is needed is welding technique that eliminates, or at least significantly reduces, the above problems.